Changing the moment
by Raven Skye3173
Summary: Babygirl is only in the world since her mom and dad left her.So she decides to go to Tulsa, Oklahoma where she meets the Gang.It turns out her once friend was in this Gang and is nothing like she remembers him.How will she cope?Mary-sue char.dif Oc char.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when your mom and dad leave you and you have no place left to go? Well for me I went to Tulsa, Oklahoma. My pen pal lives there. He wanted me to come see him though. So here I am, in a white tee-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a leather jacket. _I wonder what they will think of me? _I thought, _I wonder if Johnny will pick me up._ A old navy blue 1963 ford pulled up besides me.

"Hey babe. What are you doing in this part of town." I looked up at him funny. I started to walk._ Maybe I'm early. Yeah that's it I'm early. _"Come on babe get in the car." I started to run. I wasn't really a people person. I was really shy, jumpy, and scared alot more. "Get in the car BITCH."

I finally got some courage " Leave me alone please." I whimper at the man. I realized that there were two more people in the car.

"You upset babe." They stopped the car. I started to scream for help, Johnny's name. I guess that the People in the car were shocked for some reason. It didn't last that long because the towheaded guy Tackled me to the ground. He tied my feet and hands up and put me in the backseat of the car." What's your name kiddo?" The guy in a DX hat asked.

"What's it to ya?" I felt a hand slap me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

I started the get the switchbalde lose that was in my pocket. The poor mistake was putting me next to the door. They were doing sixty down the road. I thought quickly "Look" I yelled.

"WHAT" They all looked to where I pointed. "There." I said under my breath. I opened the door and ducked and rolled. They didn't realize I got out at first. But then they started to yell. I ran to the nearest house that was unlocked. It seemed empty. I'd haven't slept since the night before and I was really sore and tried. I sat down on the couch and fell asleep.

I woke up by a scream. I jumped up and ran out the door. I ran into this really big guy and fell back. He stumbled but when he gained his balance back he looked at me. " Are you okay?" He asked. I gathered my self up. He looked at me funny. My hands and the side of my head was bleeding. I shook my head yes and tried to leave but he grabbed me and led me back inside. "Pony," He said looking at the boy who screamed. " Do you know who this is"

"No Darry! But who every she is has some explaining to do." But the big guy shook his head.

"First we need to clean her cuts. Then let us let her get some sleep." He shock his head. "My name is Darry I am Ponyboy's and Sodapop's older brother. Sodapop is at work though."

"I am Ponyboy. The youngest in the family."

"I am ...Babygirl." I said under my breath. I was turning shy again. I was getting dizzy fast. I guess Darry thought so because I started to sway on my feet. He led me to the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. When he came back he had the first aid kit. "So what are you doing in town Babygirl?" He asked as he dabbed my wounds. I squinted

"My friend Johnny said that I could visit him if I wanted to." I was blushing. Pony thought I was probably running a fever because he came out of the bathroom with a thermometer. "Thanks" I said to Darry tiring not to look at Ponyboy. Darry went to pick up Soda and He also told me that Soda was hanging out with the rest of the gang ; Dally, Steve, and Two-bit. When Ponyboy took my temp. He said that I had a fever of 103 and gave me some aspirin. I fell asleep about 10 minutes after I dried swallowed the aspirin. I woke up about an hour later when I heard a familiar voice.

"This like stupid girl that the Drunken Two-Bit was going to Rape..." He didn't even get to finish because Darry who already got back started to chew on his ass.

"Dallas! When are you going to learn that that is not the way you treat a girl." his voice was shrill and my head still somewhat hurt. I swallowed a groan and wished for Johnny. "Damn it." Darry walked over to me and put his cold hand on my forehead. "She is still burning up. Pony go get Johnnycakes I need to talk to him." I flung my eyes open at the word Johnny.

"Johnny Cade." I asked shyly. Darry nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Changing the moment authors note.

I'm discounting this fanfiction i'm tired of all the negitivity this was one of the very first ones i ever wrote and not everyone is good when they first start.


End file.
